


We learn

by DramaReadThings



Series: On the road [2]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Serial Killers, Dark, Dark Tony, M/M, Mentions of Blood, Mentions of Violence, Other, alternative universe, dark bucky, no beta read, nothing mayor tho, serial killer bucky, serial killer tony
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-28
Updated: 2016-11-28
Packaged: 2018-09-02 22:40:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8686081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DramaReadThings/pseuds/DramaReadThings
Summary: Jarvis told him once, when he was five and about to fall asleep, that kind people always win in the end.That was the one and only time that Jarvis lied to him.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Un-betaed work
> 
> EDIT(19/12/16) Fixed some mistakes

Karma is a bitch, and life never favors a gold-hearted person, that’s something Tony learned a long time ago.

Jarvis told him once, when he was five and about to fall asleep, that kind people always win in the end.

That was the one and only time that Jarvis lied to him.

Tony wishes he’d lied more often, because maybe and just maybe he wouldn’t be where he is right now. Not that he cares where he is, but still, maybe he could still have a family.

 _Family_ , Tony thinks, with a bitter taste, _what am I talking about? I never had a family_.

And that’s sad, Tony thinks, or at least if he did know what a family was outside of television and movies where they were happy, sometimes dysfunctional but at the end, happy.

Family for Tony is alcohol and yells, silence and perfume, rich plates and cold greetings, long nights and opaque days, being alone, being lonely, pain when there’s noise, pain when there’s not. It’s fucked up, he knows, but it’s what he grew up with, impossible to change, but he’s all over that.

Not really.

He thinks, that maybe if one, just one of them actually cared, he wouldn’t be dead to everyone else, and he, Rhodes, _James_ , _Rhodey_ , wouldn’t be ~~dea--~~

Missing.

Because he was not dead, he COULDN’T, he’s just… missing, maybe even lost his memory and that’s why he never came back.

Yeah… That, that’s better and even a shit ton more fair than… than _that_.

Because he IS NOT dead.

Really.

.

.

.

He has to keep looking is all, someday he’ll find him.

But for now, he’s looking at cold grey eyes and long brown hair falling and tickling his face.

“You’re distracted” It’s an observation, not a question. Tony look at him and smiles, just a little, he doesn’t deserve his full smiles, ~~not yet.~~

Tony opens his mouth to reply, but only a surprised moan comes out, “Ugh, not fair”

“Oh, really?” ~~James~~ , ~~Bucky~~ , _Barnes_ , says, stopping with what he was doing. “You’re not in the mood?”

“Not really”

Barnes just hums, and gets off of him, “then, what do you wanna do now?" He sees the body at the side of the truck "We’re done here”

“Can we… come back?” Tony says, with a small voice, and a look that James has never truly seen on him, it’s… He looks young, younger, almost like a small scared kid afraid of the monster inside their closet.

It’s… an odd look on him, not bad just… odd.

James thinks, just for a moment, about big pleading brown eyes, with long eyelashes and a whole life ahead, just like the one in front of him, then shuts that thought and buries it in the dark side of his memories.

It’s not the moment.

 _It never is_ , says a voice that sound just like Steve.

“Back we’re going then” ~~doll,~~ not yet, he reminds, not yet.

“Thanks” Is all Tony says.

 

* * *

 

 

“Do you-

“No, I don’t Steve, why don’t’cha go and ask him? I bet he’ll _know_ ”

“Come on Buck! You know I can't just go and ask him! It’s something private and… you’re closer to him”

“Just because we fuck—

“Have sex”

“Just because we fuck,” Steve frowns, “doesn’t mean he’s going to pass me his heart or whatever”

“Weren’t you the one that told me to never have sex with a person if I don’t care about them?”

“That was a life time ago Stevie, that guy died, also, don’t believe everything I say, I lie too, you know?” If only he _knew_.

“Don’t talk like that Bucky, I know you care about him too, you’re just… err, rougher on the edges that’s all and he is too! Even though he’s just a kid”

“He will be nineteen in a couple of months”

“He’s still young”

“We fuck every other day and you saw what he did to that guy”

“You’re still _seven_ years older than him! Even I am five years older! He is _just_ a _kid_! What are we doing with a kid? What if they are looking for him? Oh god, we can’t afford a lawyer, what if they arrest us for kidnapping? You met him passed out after someone punched him! And took him here when he was _still_ unconscious! What’s wrong with you?!”

“Are we seriously talking about this _now_? After _three_ months? Really Steve? Breathe, just breathe you’re talkin’ yourself into an asthma attack, punk,” James sighs tired, “Look, I’ve talked to him, ok? He has no family, no friends, no one looking for him, relax, he’s a runaway just without the people to run away from. This date is a… sore? Let’s call it a sore point of his life, that’s all I know, I can’t push more and I won’t. Don’t worry, he is, he’s gonna be fine”

When he looks at those baby blues, he knows Steve knows he’s lying, but he can’t tell Steve about _that,_ he promised at gun point, literally, that he won’t, and call him selfish, but that look when Tony was telling him was so… So… he almost made love to him that time, really, he looked so sad, so wrecked, so fucked by life that he understood, from one broken soul to another, he understood why and that’s why he told him his last name –Not because he wanted him to scream his name when he orgasmed or close enough at least- even if he didn’t get one in return, _I no longer have a last name, but_ _I can tell you my full name_.

 _Anthony_ , he said, he doesn’t like to be called that, though.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Truth be told, Tony never thought that he was going to fall in love and be requited, Ty was everything, handsome, rich, charming and so, so, kind to him, he stupidly happy planed his life with him, an apartment downtown, a cat and if they could, a kid waiting for them when they come home from work, or at least Ty, Tony got no problem staying at home, how could he? With a lovely husband and a lovely home and a lovely child, Tyson. He was going to have everything Tony couldn’t when he was a kid, Tyson would be the most spoiled child in history and he wouldn’t feel bad for it, everything would perfect.

Until he met him.

James Rhodes, dark skin and kind eyes, his roommate, Tony hated him for a while because he hoped to be with Ty, but when he made himself understand that it wasn’t James fault, he started talking to him.

They became fast friend, the best of friend, they were everything you wanted in a friendship.

James started to be Rhodey and Anthony started to be Tones, they were perfect.

But maybe they were a little bit too perfect.

At least Ty thought so because he was angry all the time, always yelling and reclaiming, Tony tried to pass more time with him, but nothing worked, he was angry, angry that he had another friend, angry that he had to divided his time between them when he was supposed to pass it all with his _boyfriend_ , _don’t you love me Anthony? Why don’t you love me? Did you fall in love with that guy? DID YOU?!_

After the first hit Tony should have known it wasn’t going to end prettily.

But he was in love and Ty was too, and where’s going to end poor Tyson if they didn’t keep being together? Poor baby and Annemarie, that fat lazy cat, he’s going to rescue her after they move together after a couple of years on the road and he was going to name her after the kitty he wished his father didn’t ~~kill~~ give away when he was eight.

Everything was going to be perfect, he just had to go through this, it was a bump in the road, sure, his parents disowned him after he came out, sure he was in MIT just because he has an scholarship, sure his work at that store is horrible and sure he was fifteen and Ty twenty and sometimes he got so angry he hit him a couple of times but, it was going to be fine, IT WAS.

He wished at least.

It was when he was in half of his second degree, _let’s go to a party_ , Ty said, _it’s going to be fun_ , he almost said no, because that day, finally, _finally_ was going to meet the Rhodes, but he remember what happened the last time he put ~~himself~~ ~~Rhodey~~ James first or at least he know what the doctor said about that nasty fall from the stairs.

So he said yes.

And of course Rhodey, bless his heart, said _but I’ll go with you and THEN you’re going to meet ma’ with a hangover, that’s pay enough_. His smile that time is the last and most precious gifted sight he’s ever had of him.

And the last happy one too.

They went to the party, a whole state away, got drunk, so drunk, Ty made out with a bottle blonde girl and she called him Ty too and said they’d been lovers for _years_ while smiling brightly and Ty said that she was a slut, a whore and a liar and Tony was the one and only for him, Tony of course, believed him, the problem is, Rhodey didn’t.

There were punches, a lot, they had hurt, there was blood and then, after an eternity, after someone took them apart, and Tony ran out to check on Ty, that Tony chose, with tears and a split lip, he chose James, _Rhodey_ , over Ty and his heart broke, it was horrible, Ty, _Tiberius_ , got mad, he said a lot of awful things but the last one was the worst.

_I regret I fell in love with you_

It now feels like it’s something he should have said, instead of Ty, and even now, four years from there, he doesn’t really know if Tiberius really did love him, because, maybe he did, maybe he just was so mess up he called that obsession love, and Tony let him, let him become obsessed with him, and they loved, but in different ways, in different quantities, in different qualities, but that wasn’t, isn’t why he now regret ever falling in love with Ty, he regret it because…

Because it was then, when life decide to prove Jarvis, kind and all good things incarnated Jarvis, wrong.

Ty hit him, so much, so hard, he barely could stay awake, then he left, he left and left him all black and blue, Rhodey was by his side checking him up, cursing and calling for help, but everyone was too drunk to help, to even deal 911 or put out their phones from their too tight jeans.

They were in another state and they were broke at that moment, so Rhodey made the worst decision of his life -after meeting and befriending Tony- he go on the road to try to get help.

Tony remembers, between blood and tears, how Rhodey got on someone’s gray car and never came back.

He remembers that he breathed out, closed his eyes and thanked Rhodey for being such a good friend and thinking, wrongly that it was too late for him.

Anthony and Tiberius Stone came back to Massachusetts, James Rhodes didn’t.

Yet

Because he was out there

He feels it, he _knows_ it, Rhodey just had an accident and lost his memory and then started a new life in Maine or something and he’s safe and sound.

After that, it happened so fast, there was a big nothing, pointless days and pointless classes, pointless money, pointless food, pointless anything, pointless everything.

He was kidnapped.

It wasn’t the first time, really, but it was a surprise, he didn’t think he was going to be kidnapped again after Howard disowned him.

It was Ty, he begged him to come back with him, he loved  _him_ , couldn’t he _SEE_?

He said no.

It got worst, two, three months he didn’t even know, or even cared enough to actually look into it, he got out and he killed, it was…

Refreshing

So he did it again, and again, and again, and _again_ , and fuck it, he was a no one, his parents even said, a year (three) ago, he died sadly in a tragic car crash, and he never used his last name again, because he didn’t have one,  they took it.

He ran and killed and ran and ran and partied and killed and stole from corpses and partied and ran again.

That has been his life since.

He ran and looked, for kind eyes with dark skin, a gentle smile and a scar in the left hand after an incident with a broken glass.

He never found them, but he will he knows he will.

Meanwhile.

.

.

Meanwhile he is being embraced by strong arms, holding him while he cries silently, cursing for being so weak in from of this monster, this bastard that kills innocent people, and that’s why he thinks Barnes didn’t killed him that time, because he wasn’t innocent.

It should make him hate him, it _should_.

It doesn’t.

He looks up and when he meets grey eyes, usually so cold and stoic, flashing with a little bit of worry he just kisses him, and melt into it, it isn’t love, he knows, he no longer can love, not after Ty, not after Rhodey, not after killing so many, but it’s something, and he thinks, that maybe, just maybe, two broken souls can fix each other with each other pieces.


End file.
